The major efforts of this project are directed at developing diagnostic and therapeutic tools capable of controlling the molecular events in the life cycle of human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV-1 and HIV-2), especially type 1. This study addresses specifically recombinant antibodies against viral transactivator proteins Tat and Tax and to examine their relative binding specificity, and to determine whether such antibodies can inhibit viral replication. Currently, efforts are underway to apply these antibodies as diagnostic tools in an enzyme linked immunoassay; utilizing a gene-based (PCR) and conjugated antibodies (immuno-PCR).